The present invention relates generally to an adjustable wrench, and more particularly to an adjustable wrench, which is capable of eliminating the clearance between adjusting jaw and the guiding slot.
Adjustable wrenches are a highly used tool for turning nuts and bolts by moving an adjusting jaw of the wrench to meet the specific dimensions. To facilitate the adjusting jaw along a guiding slot of the adjustable wrench, there must be a clearance remaining between the adjusting jaw and the guiding slot. This clearance makes the adjusting jaw incline or tremble in the guiding slot.
An earlier invention of the inventor provided an adjustable wrench, the U.S. patent Ser. No. 09/802,889, which disposed two through holes at the neck of the adjusting jaw. Two rod-shaped packing devices are respectively mounted in the through holes with two ends thereof being engaged on the side walls of the guiding slot of the adjustable wrench. The packing devices eliminates the clearance between the adjusting jaw and the guiding slot to prevent the adjusting jaw from inclining or trembling in the guiding slot, and furthermore, the packing devices provide a friction resistant to prevent the adjusting jaw from trembling.
Inventor has found another way to achieve the same function as the above invention but which is easier to set up and has lower cost.
The primary objective of the invention is to provide an adjustable wrench, which is capable of eliminating the clearance between the adjusting jaw and the guiding slot.
According to the objective of the present invention, the adjustable jaw comprises a frame having a handle, a fixed jaw and a guiding slot at one end of the handle: an adjusting jaw having a neck received in the guiding slot, means for driving the adjusting jaw along the guiding slot, and at least one elastic piece disposed on the neck of the adjusting jaw. The elastic piece has at least two portions projecting out from the neck which are respectively engaged on the sidewalls of the guiding slot. The elastic piece is capable of eliminating the clearance between the adjusting jaw and the guiding slot.